


Brace Yourselves

by MaK



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 06:05:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2762435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaK/pseuds/MaK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's many things that come with the fall of the earth. Some of these things are obvious: no more human civilization, which entails the loss of such paramount establishments such as Build-A-Bear. However, there are some other relevant capabilities and talents that were lost along with the human race that went left unaccounted for when the world ended and the kids entered the game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brace Yourselves

When you began playing SBURB two years ago, you were well aware that you were causing the end of the world. The back of the game's package thoroughly described the downfall of civilization and plenty of meteors to get the job done; there were no questions asked about that part. However, you hadn't taken into consideration what the end of the world _truly_ meant and all that you would lose with it. The Burger King that was forty-five minutes away from your home was obviously a heartbreaking loss, but you hadn't thought it could get much worse than the untimely death of a lousy fast food restaurant. For example, you hadn't thought about the fact that you would lose access to something as important but easily forgotten as medical care. More specifically, you didn't realize that dentistry would be one of the things lost among Earth and all its offerings.

You had been a month away from getting your braces off when you entered the game; you hadn't realized how absolutely terrible this was until you ascended to godhood and found it was quite literally impossible to get the contraptions off of your teeth unless you managed to find an alternate version of John's father that took an interest in straightening the teeth of young children rather than a hobby in baking. In the past two years, though you have spent all of your time in the dreambubbles looking for such an alternate version of _anybody_ \- even a troll who knew about human jaws, for Pete's sake - you never managed to find a single individual who could actually get them off of your teeth.

For the most part, you've gotten over this. It was a bummer at first, but now it's only irritating when you manage to get food stuck in the wires. Kanaya had spent quite a bit of time confused about the very idea of putting so much metal in someone's mouth - it was quite obvious by the living population that the entire troll race had some deplorable overbites, under bites, and entirely crooked teeth - and you promptly agreed with her. On Kanaya's behalf, her teeth aren't that far from perfect; they're straighter than Dave's, even. You've decided that it must have something to do with her predetermined status as a rainbow drinker, but you've never been quite sure on the matter and she doesn't know jaw structure herself. The two of you both agreed that alien mouths, no matter the kind, never deserved to be so crammed full of wires and unnecessary nonsense. 

Besides, the two of you managed to work around it just fine. Not that you had ever thought your braces would be a problem when kissing someone who didn't also have them, but experience thoroughly buried that fear in the ground.

In one of the meteor's brief periods of silence, Kanaya has lead you to one of the more secluded areas of the facility; not too far away from the library, but quite distanced from a majority of Can Town, so being encountered by someone is unlikely. The tiled floor is freezing, but the two of you have planted yourselves on it anyway; she's on her knees and you're leaning back against the wall, knees on either side of her hips. Though Kanaya's blood is supposedly lukewarm, her lips are hot when they touch yours and everything is suddenly very heated when you're in her presence. You can feel her fangs press against your lips and it's undeniably quirky and so lovably _her_ that you can't help but smile when she pulls away. 

Grinning, she leans down and kisses your neck a multitude of times, surely leaving jade lipstick with every peck. There are days where such an action makes you exasperated and other times it makes you moan, but today you just laugh softly and lightly hold onto her shirt. "You're far to cute for your own good," she announces, voice soft and her breath ghosting across your skin in a manner that only serves to make you laugh more. You lean your head to the side and Kanaya presses her lips on the slope between your neck and shoulder; distinctly, you can feel the difference between her fangs and her lips when they both meet your skin - the coolness of her protruding canines contrasts the warmth of her skin in a way that you had first found shockingly different, but now you find it rather endearing. She trails her kisses from there up to the hinge of your jaw and then your throat. By the time she pulls away, a majority of her lipstick is missing and you're sure it will be hell to wash off later, but for the moment you couldn't care less about her makeup or where it has found itself on your skin.

You lean up and return the favor, tugging on her shirt just enough to get her to bend down slightly to accommodate your height differences. No matter the time of day or the place in which you do this, you can always count upon Kanaya's reaction to such administrations; unlike you, she doesn't differ between a giggle or a moan, but instead sighs calmly and pauses before she starts purring. You can never really hear it unless there's absolute silence (which there rarely is), but you can feel the vibration in her throat as it's pressed against your cheek. You nip at her neck and kiss the spot immediately afterwards, happily watching as your black lipstick finds itself plastered along her gray skin. When the two of you had first started doing this, you had decided that there was something exceptionally beautiful in thoroughly marking her with your lips. It is doubtlessly one of the most unappreciated art forms in the entirety of the space-time continuum.

There's not a moment between when you pull away and when Kanaya's meets your lips with her own, making a show of smoothly running her tongue over your bottom lip to signify to take it further. There's an odd feeling when smiling and kissing at the same time, something that's really quite a bit awkward, but you do it anyway and open your mouth for her. A sigh that's not too far off from a moan escapes you and you're caught up entirely in her and her mouth. She rests her hands on your hips and promptly moves you closer to her lap and you're _very_ excited in where this is going. That's why you're heartrendingly crushed when she jerks away from you. It would have been easy to presume that someone had walked in on you again if it weren't for the sharp pain that erupts from your mouth the same time she moves away. Your eyes snap open and immediately find hers. 

"Um," you mumble, sloppily moving your lips against hers in a way that's anything but enjoyable. You go to utter the words, "What the fuck?" but they come out slurred and garbled between your mouth and hers.

Kanaya makes another attempt at moving away, but quickly stops as soon as you wince. "I believe," you think she says, "my fang is stuck. I... I don't think I can properly move in this situation, Rose." You wish you could see more of her face and understand what she's saying more thoroughly, but seeing as your eyes are only an inch away from hers and you're _fucking tied together at the mouth_ , you're having a hard time doing much of anything other than uselessly grabbing at her shirt.

There's very few situations in which you had thought you would find yourself in while playing a game that purely surrounded the themes of life and death. Fighting imps with nothing but sewing needles had been more predictable than something as _mindbogglingly stupid_ as your braces _getting caught on your girlfriend's fangs._ Taking a deep breath and releasing it, you close your eyes and press your tongue to the hold between your wire and her tooth, attempting to blindly feel for a way to disconnect the two of you. Between open mouths and your tongue, there's more than enough saliva on the two of you to declare this the absolute dumbest situation you have ever managed to put yourself in.

Concentrating, you carefully shift in various directions while moving your head down minimally, hoping to find the right spot in order for her fang to slip out from beneath your wire. Kanaya mumbles something against your mouth and you ignore it, far too concerned with your braces to pay attention. The loud announcement of, "holy fucking shit," followed by an onslaught of uncontrolled laughter immediately grabs you; your fellow Derse dreamer has fallen to the floor and is holding onto his stomach and if looks could kill you would be a murderer and your brother would be dead. Of course, his noise attracts The Mayor, who blessedly has little idea as to what's going on and instead looks between you and Kanaya with a confused and troubled stare. Terezi follows soon after and joins Dave on the floor and your girlfriend groans, covering her eyes with her hand.

**Author's Note:**

> the title is a gr8 pun lmao


End file.
